Cuando Volvi a Verte
by caty200065
Summary: Matt esta con problemas con el alcohol solo necesita un hombro donde apoyarse, al parecer las cosas mejoran pero nada dura eternamente... se quedará Sora a su lado?


Hola soy yo, sigo con mis pequeñas historias esta solo dura 1 chapter espero os guste!

Todas estas historias de digimon fueron escrits hace un par de años, y tratan principalmente de Sora Y Matt, estos dos son mis personajes preferidos asi que a leer!

Cuando Volví a verte

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que todas las batallas terminaron pero los niños elegidos ahora mas grandes y conscientes de lo que pasaron, siguen siendo tan amigos como antes a pesar de que están separados en una u otra forma.

-hola? Está sora en casa...

-Tai?...eres tú

-sí como estás...te llamaba para informarte que hay una fiesta en casa de Davis...

-fiesta?... - sora perpleja por lo que le decía Tai no lograba dilucidar el porque de la invitación o la fiesta.

-es que Mimi llega de los EEUU...

-qué!...donde me dijiste que era?

Sora y Tai ya no eran tan amigos como antes pero seguían viéndose con frecuencia, Matt y Joe eran los más distanciados ya que Mimi mantenía correspondencia con el resto de ellos.

Joe tuvo que dejar la escuela e irse a una particular donde comenzó a estudiar medicina, Matt se hizo músico y pasaba casi todas las tardes practicando, se había convertido en un muchacho muy guapo y un poco mas sociable.

La fiesta sería el lugar perfecto para unir a este grupo de niños ahora convertidos en adolescentes.

-Es aquí?...- dijo Sora muy asustada porque creyó haberse perdido.

-sisiis!...- le dijo un emocionado Davis que quedó realmente impresionado por ésta alta y hermosa muchacha.

-la tenías bien escondida Tai...- le dijo pícaramente el molestoso Davis.

-mas respeto aún sigo siendo tu capitán...- dijo Tai sonrojándose.

-Hola Tai...- dijo muy despacio Sora.

-hola co..co..como estás?...- Tai realmente estaba nervioso.

-bien y tú que has echo últimamente

En ese momento llegaron los demás excepto Matt, quien se había escusado pues tendría una presentación en vivo aunque dijo que quizá llegaría muy tarde.

-están tocando...- dijo Mimi entre despierta y dormida mientras la música con el pasar de las horas se fue haciendo cada vez mas romántica aunque nadie estaba bailando.

-ve tú yo creo que no puedo pararme...- dijo Issy quien estaba casi dormido.

Tai y Kari se retiraron temprano pues ésta sentía un poco mal, los demás alojaron en casa de Davis.

-¡abran! ¡no había una fiesta aquí!

-quien será, si sigue gritando va a despertar a todo el mundo!...dijo una vocecita desde el interior de la pieza.

-ok yo voy...- y la resuelta y casi dormida sora fue a abrir la puerta.

-quién es?...

-el lobo!

-mira gracioso no te abriré si no me dices quien diablos eres ...

-que directa y por dios quien te heredó ese carácter!...

-estoy esperando...- dijo impacientándose cada vez mas la tolerante sora.

-me llamo...- y se sintió un golpe como si alguien se hubiese caído.

-creo que quien sea que esté afuera está muy ebrio muchachos.

-abre o mira por el ojo mágico...

Sora miró y al principió no conoció a Matt quien apenas se mantenía en pie frente a la puerta. Este tenía ahora el pelo desgreñado y largo, vestido de negro y con ojos rojos más una expresión de juerga que acompañaba muy bien el resto de su aspecto.

-Matt?...- sora se apresuró a abrir

-dios mío creo que ya me morí porque estoy en el cielo.

-sora se río de su amigo que yacía en el piso todo bebido.

-ayúdenme a traerlo dentro...

-que te ocurre Matt! Pudiste resultar herido o algo peor..-.realmente le enfurecían las actitudes de este muchacho, sora no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan irresponsable para manejar en el estado en que lo había echo Matt.

-ya dime como te llamas y deja de retarme yo no soy un niño.

-sora parece que no te reconoció...- le dijo Mimi muerta de la risa.

-sora? Eres tú...tienes que ser tú , como siempre vas en mi auxilio...- y Matt se le quedó viendo largamente.

-si pero yo ya no te reconozco, matt.

Los muchachos en ese ínter tanto se fueron a acostar, dejando a Sora y a Matt solos.

-puedo hablar contigo por fa..fa..vor...- y Matt se puso a llorar amargamente.

-que pasa contigo Matt, hace mucho que no vas a clases ...- sora se notaba muy preocupada los comportamientos de Matt eran cada día mas extraños.

-no puedo con esto que me esta pasando...

-cuéntame...

Matt le dijo a Sora todo lo que pasó con su padre como el se fue alejando mas y mas, le dijo que se sentía increíblemente solo y que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en un alcohólico.

-Matt porque no confiaste en tus amigos?...

-ustedes estaban bien sin mi...yo solo soy un estorbo

-no para mi nunca serás un estorbo...nunca...- las palabras de Sora reconfortaron a Matt y despertaron en él un sentimiento que mantenía enterrado y escondido desde hace mucho tiempo...

Desde aquel día se hicieron inseparables, aunque tuvieron que lidiar con las envidias de medio colegio pues Matt era muy popular y las chicas veían muy mal a Sora.

-Sora ven conmigo yo te voy a dejar a tu casa...

-no gracias Matt prefiero caminar.

-te afecta lo que andan diciendo...de nosotros...- un tímido Matt aparecía ahora algo melancólico e inseguro.

-no por supuesto que no...es que...- Sora no sabía como decirle a Matt que en algunos días se iría a la ciudad, el único que sabía era Tai quien había caído en depresión.

-no no es nada soy una tonta.

-pero una tonta muy bonita...- y ambos se rieron como cómplices de un juego que no sabrían terminar.

Pasaron los días y Matt notó que su amiga flotaba en otros mundos que se alejaba más y más.

-quiero que me digas lo que te pasa recuerda que yo confío en ti...

-lo que pasa Matt es que el fin de semana me voy de la ciudad

-lo sabía y lo temía desde hace algún tiempo...

-que dices ¡quien te lo dijo!

-nadie solo que dios me quita siempre todo lo que amo comenzó con mi madre y tk y ahora contigo.

-vamos Matt no seas...- pero no alcanzó a terminar pues su mente se demoró una milésima de segundo en digerir la palabra o frase que había usado matt, "todo lo que amo"

-si sora es verdad...

-como, cuando, porqué!...se sonrojó y bajo su rostro

-son muchas preguntas y poco tiempo...matt se acercó a ella y la besó.

-yo no se ..., Matt...estoy confundida.

-creo que eso ya no importa...intercambiaron miradas y se apartaron para tomar rumbos diferentes en la vida, el se haría un músico de renombre mundial, y ella una sicóloga prestigiosa esposa y madre ejemplar.

TITULO:"CONFESIONES TARDIAS"

T E R C E R A P A R T E

Sora no podía hablar, no sabía que hacer podía impedir que tai y matt pelearan pero adam era diferente, él pensaba cada palabra para provocar aún mas daño.

El gesto de adam provocó la inmediata reacción de matt quien se avalanzó sobre él.

-te romperé todos los huesos niñito ella es demasiado mujer para ti...dijo adam riéndose.

-maldito haré que te tragues tus palabras a golpes

la pelea seguía y sora estaba petrificada hasta que llegaron otros muchachos y los separaron

-estas bien matt?...dijo sora casi bañada en lagrimas

-si él recibió la peor parte y tú, estas bien?.

-no no lo estoy...sora se alejó corriendo tan rápido como pudo quizá imaginando lo que le deparaba el futuro.

-me estás ocultando algo sora, por favor debes decírmelo todo ok?...dijo matt en el parque cerca de la casa de sora.

-yo no puedo, lo siento...el rostro de sora parecía oscureserse llenarse de una angustia tan grande que ya no podía ocultar.

-sora yo te protegeré de él me entiendes? Nada malo te ocurrirá...dijo matt tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-ya nada?...dijo sora como ida.

-ya nada confía en mi, pero ¿por qué dices ya nada, es que ocurrió algo antes, sora me escuchas?

Pero ella ya no estaba presente estaba en otro mundo en el mundo de sus pesadillas en las que había prácticamente vivido aquellos días.

-no quiero que él vuelva a hacerme daño, no dejes que vuelva a aprovecharse de mi!... Dijo una sora aterrada.

matt no podía siquiera imaginarlo, la respuesta de sora le paralizó todos los huesos de su cuerpo, por lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, su querida amiga y reciente primer amor porque la verdad es que él estaba totalmente hechizado por ella desde que la conoció pero siempre había guardado su distancia debido a tai, pero ahora sus palabras guardaban tal desesperación y angustia que solo pudo esbozar una mirada aterrada hacia ella y luego espontáneamente la abrazó.

Adam no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ya estaba planeando como hacer mas daño aún y lo tenía todo listo para su último golpe. Sabía que sora se quedaría sola el fin de semana, pues su mama tenía que viajar.

-esa será una noche para recordar amada mía..dijo maliciosamente adam.

Matt decidió armarse de valor y decirle a sora todo lo que le estaba pasando con ella, quería que supiera que él a pesar de todo la quería y la respetaba, y por encima de todo la amaba con todo su corazón.

-hola como estas.

-bien... quería hablar contigo...dijo matt secamente.

-de que... sora no podía explicárselo, porqué matt quería hablar con ella y el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño desde que le confesó lo que adam le había hecho.

Matt solo la miraba como esperando que pasara algo que la hiciera comprender sin palabras lo que él trataba de confesarle.

-de lo que pasa entre nosotros hace un tiempo...sentenció Matt.

Hace algún tiempo él le había comentado sin mayor importancia que quería conversar con ella, pero fue solo un comentario al pasar, él se había hecho muy popular y su carácter frío y rebelde sólo hizo que las muchachas lo persiguieran cada vez mas, provocándole mas de algún altercado con sus compañeros por la atención que recibía de las chicas, solo Tai parecía estar al margen de todo esto.

-a que te refieres con eso Matt...pero sora lo intuía, sabía que de esta conversación no saldría nada bueno y por eso la postergó hasta que mas no pudo, pero había llegado el momento y ya nada lo podría evitar quizas temía pues su experiencia con adam la dejó muy desconfiada aunque sabía que era una ridiculez comparar a matt con adam.

-lo sabes Sora.

-te has distanciado mucho de mi últimamente en especial después de que...

-y tu te la pasas rehuyéndome.

-eso no es cierto...pero sora ya no lo podía ocultar, esa amistad que desde que se conocieron fue algo tan especial y que con los años se fue afiatando mas y mas, había despertado en ella algo mas que compañerismo, algo que crecía cada día con mas fuerza y que al principio confundió con hermandad pero en su corazón se negaba a admitir por su bien y por el de los demás que su sentir por él era mucho mas que cariño...

-sí...claro.

-que te molesta! Que no hable contigo tanto como antes, es porque te la pasas con tus enamoradas...sora no podía creer que le había dicho algo como eso, se preguntaba de que parte de su mente surgió esa estúpida respuesta.

-esta..celosa?

-no seas niño matt...pero al mirar en sus enormes ojos azules sabía que él ya no era un niño y que él tenía razón se moría de celos cuando lo veía con otra chica en especial con la hermana de davis que lo perseguía de día y hasta de noche.

-por qué estas celosa sora acaso te intereso?

-yo...pero no pudo concretar oración

- me gustas mucho...tu me gustas mucho sora desde la primera vez que te ví y yo era solo un niño...lo había dicho ya no podía arrepentirse estaba hecho.

Sora no podía escuchar lo que matt le decía, que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero como? y además desde que era un niño. Definitivamente creía que la pesadilla pasaría a un hermoso sueño sí lo que oía era realidad.

-no te quedes callada dí algo..por favor

-yo yo no se que decir...matt yo ...quiero decir que...

-que! dilo por favor!

-a mi también me gustas pero...

-pero que!

-estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo.

-por supuesto que sí a diferencia por cierto que tu sora...y matt salió corriendo

-creo que fui muy dura con él.

-qué romántico Sora. Que un muchacho como matt se te declare significa solo que le debes gustar mucho.

-tu crees?

-si y a ti te gusta no?... dijo mimi llena de emoción

-si la verdad es que si, pero...

-que pasa.

-no se como decírselo me tomó por sorpresa el otro día.

-lo sabía, a pesar de que tenía mis dudas.

-por Tai.

-si ustedes son muy amigos.

-se lo dijiste.

-si.

-en serio? Ja!

-pero después salí corriendo como un estúpido.

-de verás, pero parece que la dejaste impresionada.

-no te burles tk.

-te acaba de llamar quiere que la veas en el parque en una hora.

-seguramente para decirme que le gusta Tai y que quiere que yo sea su amigo.

-no lo creo...

-a que te refieres.

-kari me dijo que Tai le pidió que fuera su novia hace muchooo tiempo


End file.
